


Fuck Magic

by ThicctorHugo



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Honestly wtf, M/M, Quentin tries, Smut, Voyeurism, but before the quest, queliot, quentin literally dying of embarrasment, set just after magic is gone, this is the stupidest shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThicctorHugo/pseuds/ThicctorHugo
Summary: The group try to get magic back using a new spell, but it turns out to have unforeseen and frankly embarrassing consequences for Quentin





	Fuck Magic

They'd spent the last three weeks desperately trying to figure out how to get Eliot and Margo back to Earth. They'd somehow also been conversing through rabbits, (Quentin had no clue what his life had come to, talking to his friends who were trapped in Fillory through the medium of travelling rabbits my god) and had actually found a way for both Margo and Eliot to have a gateway between earth and Fillory. It had taken a shitload of energy and experimentation with Julia's inkling of magic but in the end they managed to contact Penny in the library and he used spare time he had to drop Margo and Eliot off on earth. Then with a quick rant at Quentin to get a better music taste he was off back to the library. And the group were left wondering how they could now work together to bring back magic. 

The first thing they tried was enhancing Julia's powers, Eliot made an array of magical concoctions that weren't so magical anymore and so none of them worked (well Margo and Eliot seemed to think they worked great for getting a quick and easy high). So they'd moved onto trying to transfer Julia's powers to someone else and of course Quentin had volunteered. The concoction he had just drunk made him feel warm inside his stomach like a ball of dull soft aching. He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew it felt familiar. He was supposed to do the same actions as Julia whilst both of them had different concoctions. As their actions intensified Quentin could feel his insides tighten and he suddenly was struck with the idea of what was happening. 

He turned away and stopped doing the actions intent on not having to face his friends whilst magic literally embarrasses the shit out of him. His breathing deepened and he could hear his friends asking him what was happening. Julia touched him on the back but he simply moved away from her touch, Kady grabbed him and he stood facing them all, breathing irregularly, the tightness getting hotter. They asked him to rate his pain on a scale of 1 to 10, Julia was holding Kady's hand terrified, they were all pretty terrified, even Margo. 

Quentin couldn't tell them what was really happening, but if he didn't they wouldn't leave him alone. All he managed to stutter out was 'it doesn't hurt'. They all looked confused. Quentin saw Eliot's face change, he saw the realisation and the amusement. Eliot simply said 'he's cumming' and the others looked at Quentin shocked. Julia and Kady immediately took their hands off him, Margo burst out laughing but Quentin didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave because there was still a chance this might work and he couldn't risk not knowing. But the laughter just got louder and he even saw Alice trying and failing to stifle her laughter. 

He ran out of the room. He heard Eliot call his name. He could barely breathe now, the sweat was dripping off his skin and he could feel it still building, the ache was tighter and hotter. He could feel himself, he was rock hard. He just about managed to get into his room when he fell to the floor and couldn't stop the moan escaping his lips. And just as he climaxed Eliot decided to walk through the door. It was a long fucking orgasm as well. Honestly fuck magic. 

Eliot stood there watching Quentin orgasm for what felt like hours. In reality it was apparently about 20 seconds. But still that's a long time to stare at a man on floor cumming. All Eliot said was 'you gotta teach me how to do that', he didn't laugh or mock Quentin, he just stated it in a matter of fact kinda way. Quentin didn't know what to do, he felt so fucking embarrassed, he'd just built up to an orgasm in front of all his friends, and he'd fucking cum in front of his best friend. It was like Eliot could read his mind, 'you know I've seen you cum before' Quentin was still lying on the floor, he'd scrunched up into a ball as if to try and convince the floor to eat him whole. Eliot bent down and sat next to Quentin, he moved hair from Quentin's face and said 'and you looked just as gorgeous then as you did this time'. Quentin frowned and looked up at Eliot. He was shocked. Of course his friend had flirted with him before, it was no secret that Eliot would be open to a relationship between the two of them but never has he so openly talked about Quentin like this. Yeah they've had sex before but that was different. 

Eliot lay on the floor right next to Quentin and touched his chin. He closed the gap between both of their faces and softly touched their lips in a kiss. It was just a peck but it made Quentin feel more warm inside than the orgasm he'd just experienced. They lay there staring at each other for a few minutes until Margo walked in and said 'hey Quentin we're trying the spell again, so stop being a pussy and just be thankful you're getting an orgasm not a stab to the back.' When she left the both of them stood up and held hands when they walked into the other room. Alice and Julia were still laughing but mostly at how ridiculous the situation was.


End file.
